


Scheduled

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Convergence [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A most pleasurable business meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduled

  
_*“Mr. Ellison, your 5 o’clock is here.”*_

He sighed with relief as he heard the news. Finally he could get out of this fucking tie and kick off his shoes for the night. Reaching over to the intercom box, he punched up his secretary’s connection. “Thank you Judy, send him in please? And you can go home now. I’ll see you on Monday.”

The door between the offices opened and he strolled through with Judy just behind, hanging back at the door. “Good night, Mr. Ellison,” she called as she shut the door. The young man she let in reached back and discreetly locked the door. Jim leaned back in his chair and took his time admiring the view.

“Good evening,” he called to the other man, who smiled slightly and moved to the couch. Tossing the bag he carried with him on the floor beside the leather couch, he glanced over his shoulder at Jim.

“You want the usual tonight? Or are you looking for something more... exotic?” He turned away, pulling the leather tie from his hair and allowing the chestnut curls to fall about his shoulders. Jim moaned near silently at the blatant display. Standing, he walked over to the young man and plunged one hand into the cascading curls, using it as a handle to turn the head and expose the soft skin of his neck.

Whispering into one shell-like ear he stated his desires for the night. “I want entertainment. Dance for me.”

After Jim released him, the young man moved away towards the stereo that Jim kept behind the desk. He flicked it on and found a CD out of Jim’s collection that he appeared to like as he slipped it into the machine before pressing play. Jim made himself comfortable on the couch, watching his entertainment begin finding the beat as he swaggered back to stand in the middle of the room. Every so often the soft lips would smile and the twinkling eyes would flash hotly with desire back at him.

Jim loved this particular game and his visitor was very good at it. It wasn’t the first time he had played this way and it wouldn’t be the last. Shimmying swaying hips twisted one way, the back and shoulders slowly following to give Jim a damn good view of the pert, sexy ass. It enticed him to reach out but he refrained. The dance was only now beginning.

Two songs went by with the young man giving a performance worthy of a burlesque dancer in her prime and Jim was ready for the next stage. With a snap of his fingers, he signaled to the young man who nodded and turned to face Jim, unbuttoning his dress shirt and unzipping his black chinos. Leaving his hairy chest exposed, with the sides flapping with every turn of his body, he let the pants fall to his knees. He bent over at the waist to slip them down to his feet and Jim was treated to a view of the delectable ass that sent his libido into over drive and caused his dick to be rock hard with desire. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“Come here,” he called and the other man obeyed without question. Jim waved his hand negligently towards his bulging pants and lifted a brow in question. The man grinned as he flowed to his knees in the space between Jim’s relaxed knees, reaching out to undo the belt and then pants that separated him from his prize. Jim groaned when he felt the first warm drift of breath across his swollen cock. “Suck it.”

“No need to tell me twice, man,” said the whore as he reached in and withdrew Jim’s dick, licking the head like the tastiest lollipop before swallowing the head in the warm, moist haven of his mouth. Jim sighed with contentment and slipped further into the couch, relaxing his legs to fall to either side of the whore, who was enthusiastically sucking and bobbing his head, taking in more and more with each downward stroke.

It was times like this that Jim was glad he was who he was. He didn’t have to answer to anyone here; he was the CEO of the company, not married, no kids to worry about, and plans for the company in his will. This was not something that a man with a wife and kids could get away with. This was not something that some peon down the pike could slip in without having it held over his head. He didn’t have to worry about advancement in his career. He had it all, and he had his sweet little whore.

Thinking these thoughts, he missed the point when the whore had begun deep throating him, but he was quickly brought back when he felt a finger nudge the soft skin behind his balls. Without another thought, he slid further and dragged his pants down over his hips down past his knees and opened himself up for his whore’s exploration. The finger happily slid further back, dry fingering his ass while the mouth worked on his dick and the other hand gently cupped his balls and caressed him all over. Everything was so good, so right there, and he came without warning to the whore, who slurped him down without missing a drop.

Jim sighed as the whore pulled back, wiping a finger under his lower lip to catch a bit of cum that tried to escape. He smiled up at Jim, “That had to be the best yet, man.”

“It was,” Jim agreed before pulling himself back up onto the couch. He left his pants as they were and beckoned the whore into his lap. The young man rested there without a word, letting Jim’s arms hold him securely. “How many other clients do you have tonight?”

“One more,” replied the other. Jim sighed, this time in frustration. But he understood this was what the man did for a living. And he was damn good at it. With a squeeze, he released the man to gather his clothing and turn off the CD. Jim also stood and pulled himself together, grabbing the leather tie to help the other man with his hair, securing it as before.

Before the man could leave, Jim clasped his arm, bringing him back against Jim’s chest so that he could lean in and nuzzle the soft skin of the whore’s neck. “Come to my home tonight?”

The young man chuckled as he turned in Jim’s arms. “You know better than that, Mr. Ellison. One visit, once a week, place of your choice. I have to keep my hours open in case there is a late night call.”

Jim growled in frustration, “I wish you would let me take care of you.”

The whore shook his head, “You would get bored with me in a week and then I would be as I was before.”

“No!” Jim denied but was stopped by a pair of fingers pressed to his lips. It was an old argument with no resolution that either of them could see. Jim relaxed his arms and let the other man slip out. Unlocking and opening the inner door, Jim walked his visitor out into the secretary’s office where he found and handed over the envelope he knew would be there, Judy’s flowing script addressing it to _Blair Sandburg_ and sealed against prying eyes. The young man took the envelope.

“Same time next week?”

Jim nodded, “Yes, but can I take you to dinner this time?”

The man paused, his eyes clouded with uncertainty. “I can give you two hours, is that enough time?”

Jim smiled, “Yeah. Come to my place, I’ll cook for you.”

The man laughed, “Fine, but dinner does not count towards my fee.”

“I wouldn’t think of it as such,” Jim replied before taking one hand in his and kissing the knuckles lightly. “Until next week.”

The man smiled before walking away.  



End file.
